


False Endings

by Weevilo707



Series: Davekat Week 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Day 1, M/M, Post-Canon, davekat - Freeform, davekatweek, hahaaa totally didn't use this as an excuse to be salty about the ending, not sure which tag it is, what would make you think that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: It’s over. Game won, Lord English defeated, happy ending fucking locked down pat with the nice little 'Thanks For Playing' sign blazed up in the sky tying your story together all nice and pretty.
Nothing has ever felt more wrong in your entire life.





	

It’s over. Game won, Lord English defeated, happy ending fucking locked down pat with the nice little 'Thanks For Playing' sign blazed up in the sky tying your story together all nice and pretty.

Nothing has ever felt more wrong in your entire life.

It’s all wrong, every little thing you look at seems _false._ The sun in the sky isn’t real, and neither is can land, or all the carapacians living in it. Dirk and Jake playing their highly inaccurate game of soccer isn’t right, and neither is the fact that you can’t find Terezi anywhere. Or Vriska. Or fuck, even goddamn Gamzee. You know that bastard has to be somewhere. You can’t keep down the clown and all that nonsense.

You try to ignore it. Relax, enjoy your win. You earned it after all, and everyone else is. You’re just jittery because you never thought it would ever be over. It’s okay.

The feeling won’t leave though, and you can’t sleep or rest or enjoy anything. You can’t even fucking tell anyone though, because you’re terrified that the second you put the feeling to words it’ll make everything shatter like the fucking lie that it is. You don’t want to do that. You can’t ruin this for everyone else.

“Dave?”

You manage to keep from flinching at the unexpected voice. When you turn to look, Karkat almost doesn’t seem real either. He's so out of place in among the giant pumpkin vines and trees. You want to go back to the dark long hallways and creepy labs and cold rooms of the meteor. 

You’re almost starting to doubt whether _you’re_ even the real thing or not anymore. Maybe you’re just another doomed Dave, stuck in some weird little pocket of paradox space that’s trying to give you everything it thinks you want.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” he asks, and you just shrug and sit down on one of those giant tree roots that are everywhere. Karkat sits with you and he’s got this little concerned frown on his face and for a moment everything seems a little bit more real.

It’s gone again as soon as you look back into the deep jungle around you and you just barely manage to keep yourself from sighing.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and he sounds so worried. If you close your eyes you could imagine you’re back in the little room on the meteor the two of you used to hang out in all the time.

“Yeah man, I’m good,” you say, and you’re lying and you know he knows that.

“You’re been acting weird,” he presses, and you want to tell him to stop but this is the closest things have felt to normal since you got to this fucking ‘New Earth’ bullshit. “Can you please just talk to me? If I’ve fucked up or something I at least want to know,” he says and when you look at him he looks like he’s scared you’re going to break up with him or something. You guess you hadn’t realized how much you’ve been worrying him. Fuck.

“What? No, no dude you didn’t do shit,” you try to reassure him. You don’t even think about it when you reach out and wrap an arm around him, pulling him up against you. He rests his head on your shoulder and he actually feels like he exists and you try to focus on that and not the unnerving forest around you.

“Will you tell me what actually is the problem then? Or at least tell someone? If it’s something you’d rather talk out with Dirk or something that’s fine, I’m just really fucking worried about you,” he says. You’re still scared as fuck that you’ll upset the weird balance here, but you also can’t deny Karkat anything.

“Does it feel weird to you?” you ask. Maybe you’re not the only one. Maybe everyone else is as afraid to mess this all up as you are.

“Does what feel weird?” Karkat asks back, sounding genuinely confused.

“Everything,” you blurt out. He shifts to look at you more, and he doesn’t seem to have a clue what you’re talking about. Maybe it is just you. A part of you thinks you should backtrack, but now that you’ve started you can feel the floodgates opening.

“Ever since we’ve won the game it’s been like this, nothing feels _right,”_ you say. Karkat looks like he’s about to tell you that it’ll be okay, it’s a big adjustment, no one’s quiet over it all yet. You cut him off before he can. “I mean, I’m the time guy, this shit’s fucking ingrained into my goddamn bones or soul or whatever. Everything seems off and I can’t put my finger on it. It’s not a doomed timeline, but it feels similar.”

Karkat’s surprised, you can tell. You’re worried for a moment that you fucked up, that something will happen to break the illusion now. Or maybe he’ll just think you’ve finally snapped. Maybe he’d be right.

“Are you sure?” is all he asks though, and now you’re the one caught off guard. It takes a moment, but eventually you nod and start spilling all of the thoughts that have built up inside of you since you got here.

“Yeah… yeah I mean, it wasn’t like it started when John did his time jumping shit. If it did then I’d just say hey, maybe time gets angry when you fuck around with it like that. It’s not though. You gotta admit it’s weird, right? That it went so smoothly?” you ask, and at that Karkat starts to nod.

“I think I get what you mean,” he says, and there’s still hesitation in his voice. “Not about the time shit, I don’t know how that stuff goes, but about before. I was there when the ghost army went against Lord English. I didn’t fucking stay long but I saw it, and I have no idea how it ended. Do you really think Vriska managed to beat him?” he asks, and you just shrug.

“No fucking idea dude,” you answer him truthfully. There’s a pit in your stomach as you think over that last day in the game. You fought hard, and you won, and some of it sucked. It was all so clean though. So unnatural. It was like the paradox space you’d been fighting all that time just gave up and let you win. Like it was done with you.

“We didn’t do enough, did we?” Karkat asks quietly, the question blindsiding you. Before you can answer he groans and slumps his head into his hands. “I beat up a tiny green gnome or whatever the fuck that was. That was my greatest accomplishment. I don’t fucking deserve to be here.”

“No, fuck Karkat, don’t talk like that,” you argue, because even though part of it rings right with you you’re not gonna have him beating himself up over that. “I don’t think your greatest accomplishment was supposed to be in a fight,” you say, and he looks confused. “You’re meant for better shit than just whacking a bad dude with a blade, _you’re_ better than that.”

“Thanks,” he says softly, and the weird jungle around you still feels thin and empty, but he’s real. If nothing else Karkat’s real and maybe that’s enough.

“I think you’re right though,” you say after a long while of just sitting there. “I don’t think we did enough.” It sums up the feelings better than you were ever able to. You didn’t finish the game, not really. You didn’t defeat the big bad villain either. You didn’t play by the game’s rules and you didn’t play by your own rules. “It’s not over.”

“What do you mean?” Karkat asks, sounding worried, like he thinks you mean Lord English is gonna pop out behind one of these bushes any second.

“It’s going to happen again,” you say, and you think it’s starting to sink it just what’s wrong with all of this. “The game, I mean. We didn’t escape, and we didn’t do enough to _really_ win it either. Someday thousands or millions or whatever the fuck sweeps from now the game’s gonna come back, and some weird half-human half-troll kids are gonna play it and it’s all gonna start right back up again. We _didn’t do enough.”_

Neither of you say anything for a long time after that. There’s nothing left to say. You all fucked up. In the long run you lost and Lord English and the _fucking game_ won.

“So, now what?” Karkat asks. You shrug before standing up, turning around and offering him your hand.

“Try to make the most of a bad situation?” you suggest. It gets a little laugh out of him as he takes your hand, and he’s so warm and real and you fucking love him.

“It’s not like we’ve ever had to do anything else,” he says. You start back towards Can Land, still holding his hand and every little thing around you is like a carefully done movie set, pretty but not quite the real thing.

Karkat’s here though, and he understands and he’s real and he’s not going to fade away like an illusion, and that’s good enough for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my first day of davekat week done really early because i know i'll be busy for most of the day, yay! Also ha haaaa, i've got Feelings about the ending of homestuck, of which I will not go into detail here because if I did we'd be here all day. That aside, I hope ya'll liked this and please let me know what you think!!


End file.
